


Heartbreak

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [34]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, evil queen au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @dontknowcats (dontknowcats) on Tumblr: I shouldn't be in love with you!</p>
<p>Atheva Lavellan belongs to her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontknowcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/gifts).



> A vague reference is made to @slugette's OC Yvad Trevelyan as well.

Atheva paced in front of the fire in her study, her footfalls loud and aggressive. On the other side of her desk stood Lupa, shoulders squared and chin high, her hands clasped behind her back. 

“He is sitting back and letting it happen. I thought he  _cared_  about them - he cared about  _me_ , once, he promised me he would help, and then he turns me out and closes his eyes! I loved him once. I did. But love is weakness. I should have seen it sooner.” 

Atheva took a deep breath and glared at Lupa standing calmly across the room, watching her. She was so calm and assured, even while Atheva was fuming. It made her even angrier. 

“Don’t you have anything to say?” she yelled, voice bouncing back off the cold stone walls as she slammed her open palms on the top of her desk. “I should never have loved him! And I shouldn’t be in love with you!” 

Had she not known Lupa so well, she wouldn’t have noticed the pain as it flashed across the other elf’s features. It sobered her, but she didn’t move, didn’t step back or apologize. 

She couldn’t even remember how to. 

“Will there be anything else, My Queen?” 

Atheva was panting heavily. “No.” 

Lupa bowed low - too low, too formal - and backed out of the room. 

Atheva still hadn’t moved an inch by the time Lupa’s footfalls disappeared. 

_What have I done?_


End file.
